<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the day comes by Patches_of_mist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498520">When the day comes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patches_of_mist/pseuds/Patches_of_mist'>Patches_of_mist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, Political RPF - Irish 20th-21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Funny, Irish, M/M, ]trying, coffee shop AU, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patches_of_mist/pseuds/Patches_of_mist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo finds out his love for Micheal in an unusual way</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Micheal Martin - Relationship, leo Vradkar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the day comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>JOKE MIGHT NEVER FINISH ITS FOR THE LAUGH</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gentle morning mist settled over Dublin city the low drone of pedestrians creating a comforting atmosphere that Leo found himself getting lost in as he went through the usual morning motions. Today was a difficult day he had a lot to do and the stress was slowly building, he had to get approval for his new regulations. </p><p>Glancing at his watch Leo had decided that he had just enough time to squish in a quick coffee from his secret spot before heading to the office. He hadn't been in the building for awhile and was pleasantly surprised to see the new décor and fresh faced employees. The smell of roasting coffee slapped into his face waking him up almost immediately “Fuck, I forgot my mask. I wonder if they will let me in anyway? No, I better not risk it”. Running back to the car he grabbed the fabric patterned with winning grin before heading back into the hidden establishment. </p><p>He was greeted at the door by someone he though he knew (was the mask obscuring his memory?), He gave the man a gentle smirk not that the other saw, his shiny grin hidden behind the safety mask.<br/>Walking up to the counter he leaned on the protective shield “ Hey, Can I have my usual?”.. the employee looked confused but flustered “ Sorry I'm not sure I know that” their eyes meet, the workers gentle blue eyes looking into Leo's soul. He did know this man it was Micheal. “Micheal? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Oh you come here? Guess I need a new job” Micheal looked upset, hurt even. Leo looked back at the other man “What's wrong?” <br/>Micheal scoffed clearly annoyed before tearing off the apron storming away into the back kitchen.</p><p>The younger politician was confused but decided not to push it, walking out of the building before Micheal came back out to deal with the next costumers.</p><p>Leo got to work slightly late after the morning conflict despite leaving it with plenty of time. After several apologies he sat down looking around for the older politician he had  met in the shop that<br/>morning, minutes passed with no sign of him and Leo was beginning to feel anxious, was the other man okay?.  </p><p>The work day passed with Micheal nowhere, the anxiety rose in Leo's chest till it was a physical ache. This only grew and as he was called up to speak he couldn't help but stumble over his words making his speech sound weak and cowardly. And his constant flickering glances towards Micheals empty chair didn't exactly help his case. Obviously with his presentation being as poor as it was it was no surprise when it was quickly shot down, in some ways a weight was lifted off Leo's shoulders but he could help but feel disappointed in himself. </p><p>Going home offered little relief, his husband was mad and wasn't in a mood where he would be offering any comfort to his upset partner. That evening TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>